una chica entre un millon
by cerezo-angie
Summary: Ella sueña con casarse algún día, pero un incidente que tuvo en su pasado la marco y le borro las esperanzas de algún día lograrlo.-El oculta un pasado doloroso, y por el mismo se juró no volver a amar nunca más a una mujer. Que les preparara el futuro.
1. Prologo

_Le dedico este fic a Liz-cam que fue la que me oriento y me apoyo. Le agradezco el tiempo q invirtio en mi! gracias Liz-cam y tambien le agradezco a Dios x permitirme este privilegio. Espero que les guste es mi primer fic que e echo. y cualquier observacion o comentario que tengan porfavor diganmelo. porque eso me ayudara a mejorar. __Gracias x leer espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>Una chica entre un millon<strong>

**Prologo **

**-Londres-**

Londres es una ciudad cosmopolita, moderna y cultural, lo que la convierte en uno de los lugares más visitados del mundo. Al ser la capital del Reino Unido cuenta con innumerables lugares de interés, como el Palacio de Buckingham, la Torre de Londres, la catedral de Saint Paul, el Parlamento y el Big Ben.

Era en esa mágica ciudad que residía **Sakura Haruno** una joven de 22 años de edad, piel blanca como porcelana, estatura media, una larga y extravagante cabellera rosa, unos grandes ojos jades muy llenos de vida que a cualquiera harían olvidar sus penas, con un cuerpo muy bien definido que casi nadie notaba por el traje de enfermera que se ponía. Ella trabaja en el Hospital Spencer en el área de pediatría, y vaya que amaba su trabajo, los niños eran su vida.

A pesar de que su niñez fue un poco dura con la perdida de sus padres al tener tan solo nueve años, pero trato de seguir adelante además no estaba sola su tía **Tsunade **la recogió y la crio como si fuera su hija, no creció con muchos lujos pero tampoco le hizo falta algo. Ella admiro mucho a sus padres ya que eran personas muy alegres, amorosas, con buenos principios y trataban de ayudar al que podían. Sobre todo admiro su matrimonio. Un matrimonio basado en confianza, paciencia y sobre todo amor.

Ella se prometió que cuando se casara seria así de feliz como fueron ellos, que amaría incondicionalmente a su esposo, y el a ella, porque para Sakura el matrimonio era algo sagrado y hermoso.

Debido a su trabajo ella no salía mucho, por eso en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a leer y quedaba tan embelesada en las historias en las que salía un príncipe azul o un hermoso joven que salvaba a la damisela en peligro y juraba amarla hasta la eternidad. Ella aun a su edad creía en ese príncipe. Pero fue esa inocencia que la hizo caer en una relación que le hizo mucho daño.

En sus tantos turnos de noche conoció a un hombre alto de porte elegante con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, pelirrojo y con ojos color miel. Él se le acercó y le dijo que se llamaba **Sasori **y a los pocos minutos ya estaban iniciando una agradable conversación. Los días iban pasando y el siguió visitándola, a las dos semanas él le propuso una cita, ella encantada acepto, a medida pasaba el tiempo ella empezaba a enamorase de él. Después de un año formalizaron su relación. Sakura estaba feliz se decía a si misma que Sasori era su príncipe. Pero todo cambio cuando el empezó a portarse raro cuando ella le pedía conocer a su familia, sentía que le ocultaba algo, pero segada por el amor trato de dejarlo así. Ese fue su peor error, al año y medio de noviazgo se dio cuenta de la forma más dolorosa que él era casado y no solo eso también se dio cuenta que tenía ya dos hijos. No lo pensó dos veces y se alejó de Él. Fue muy difícil se sentía muy mal, sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo se preocuparon mucho por ella. Trataron de levantarle los ánimos con todo pero la pelirrosa seguía sumergida en la depresión.

Hasta que un día su tía Tsunade decidió interceder. Le hablo de su vida, de la pérdida de su primer y gran amor y como encontró nuevamente el amor con su ya difunto esposo. Eso ayudó mucho a Sakura dándole una nueva esperanza, pero aun así tenía **miedo **de volverse a equivocar.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ámsterdam-<strong>

Si hay una ciudad tolerante, una urbe sin prejuicios, un lugar donde la libertad parece llegar a su máxima expresión, ese sitio es Ámsterdam. El _Barrio Rojo_, los _coffeshops_, los _zuecos_, los _molinos_, los _tulipanes_, las _bicicletas_ recorriendo silenciosamente la ciudad, los tranvías o los museos con temas de lo más variopinto son algunas de las cosas por las que la llamada Venecia del norte merece ser visitada. Sólo hay un límite en la ciudad: no perjudicar a los demás.

En una amplia oficina de un hermoso edificio podemos ver a un joven de 25 años, con una bata blanca revisando expedientes. En la placa del escritorio se puede leer perfectamente su nombre y especialidad **"Dr. Sasuke Uchiha"** su especialidad "**Anestesiólogo".**

Es un hombre alto de un porte elegante, espalda ancha, un cuerpo muy marcado que es el que les roba los suspiros a las enfermeras del lugar. Su piel blanquecina hace un excelente contraste con su cabellera negra con reflejos azules. Sus enigmáticos ojos negros. Ante cualquier mujer él es un adonis.

Sasuke es un hombre muy frio, arrogante, prepotente y perfeccionista.

Fue criado junto a su hermano mayor en riqueza y lujo. Nunca le llego a faltar algo. Todo lo que quiso siempre lo obtuvo hasta las mujeres, ninguna se resistía a su encanto. Pero oculta un gran secreto solo una mujer la que el realmente amo, le destruyo el corazón. Y no fue culpa de ella, pero tenía que ser así por el bien de todos. Pero por ese incidente se prometió no amar a una mujer, no pensar tan siquiera en tener algo serio con alguna, ya sufrió y lloro una vez, no lo volvería hacer.

Por ese motivo se dedica enteramente a su trabajo, no por nada llego a ser reconocido el mejor anestesiólogo del país.

Sus familiares insistían en que descansara y que buscara una joven mujer que le permitiera tener una felicidad completa. Él se negaba ocultando su verdadera razón, muchos sabían su triste pasado, pero no de la promesa que se hizo.

Será que el amor no fue echo para él. Sera que existirá una mujer capaz de penetrar esa armadura que puso en su corazón para no volver a dañarse. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que si por cosas del destino volvía a caer en las redes del amor paliaría antes y daría una buena pelea no se enamoraría fácilmente. No señor, el amor lo hizo humillarse, desmoronarse, casi pierde todo lo que le costó construir y no lo volvería a pasar.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? les gusto? Gracias x leer!<p> 


	2. Conociéndonos

Gracias x leer mi historia! Aqui esta el primer capitulo. Espero q les guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aclaraciones <span>**

*Pensamientos* 

_-Conversación-_

** Primer Capitulo: **

**Conociéndonos**

Nuestra Hermosa pelirrosa se encuentra en una de las calles más transitadas del comercio viendo en un escaparate un precioso vestido de novia blanco.

*¿_Seré yo_* suspira _* una novia?_ * Su mirada se torna muy triste y da un suspiro de resignación _*¿llegara alguna vez ese día?_* pensó dudosa, mientras seguía su camino…

Se encontraba de vacaciones, forzadas por así decirlo ya que el jefe del hospital decidió que era tiempo que utilizara sus vacaciones de por si acumuladas. Desde su desastrosa relación hace ya un año no había tomado vacaciones, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma, días completos pasaba en el hospital. Y ahora se encontraba disfrutando sus vacaciones con su tía Tsunade, sus amigas trataron de mandarla a un lugar retirado de Londres por eso se encontraba en…

**Ámsterdam**

-_Que Gran Mansión _– exclamo la pelirrosa enfrenté de una muy lujosa e imponente mansión.

Mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

**-Flash- Back-**

**-**_Sakura_- exclamo una pelinegra de hermosa mirada perla y una excelente figura al momento que ingresaba a la habitación de la pelirrosa, la ojiperla traía cargando algo en sus manos.

-_Hinata-_ respondo la Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglar su equipaje.

- _Por favor Sakura si vas a ir a Ámsterdam ¿me harías un favor?_ - le guiño uno de sus hermosos ojos perla

- _claro Hinata con mucho gusto_- le respondió a la vez que le regalaba una cálida sonrisa- _¿qué es lo que necesitas?_

-_quiero darle este libro a mi primo Sasuke_- le dijo a la vez que le extendía un libro que traía en sus manos. Un pequeño libro color rojo con decoraciones doradas.

-_claro Hinata_- respondió tomándolo- _solo dame la dirección a donde lo tengo que ir a dejar_- dijo guardando el libro en su maleta de mano.

- _oh gracias Sakura!_ – exclamo muy contenta mientras la abrazaba- _la dirección está en el libro en su primer página, espero que la pases muy bien en tus vacaciones y cuéntame todo cuando vengas si?-_ le dijo de manera apurada haciendo que la ojijade se confundiera. Y solo lograra asistir con su cabeza.

_- quien sabe Sakura_- volvió a hablar_- tal vez cupido te fleche en este viaje-_ culmino guiñándole nuevamente el ojo, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara al máximo.

**-Fin Flash-Back-**

*Trabajo con Hinata y me alegro decirle que si* suspiro * ¿su primo realmente vive en esta mansión?*

*¿Viene Hinata de una familia de dinero?* pensó mientras tocaba el timbre.

- _puedo ayudarla señorita_ – dijo una voz masculina detrás del parlante al lado del timbre. Cuando la ojijade iba a responder, se escuchó el sonido de un claxon de carro acercándose al portón, esto la alarmo y al tratar de reaccionar termino resbalándose y cayendo de lleno al pavimento.

El carro se detuvo bruscamente, nuestra pelirrosa trataba de levantarse pero un dolor en su tobillo derecho le impidió tal acción.

_Está bien?_- exclamo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ella.

_Creo que si-_ respondió adolorida e intento levantarse de nuevo_- aaayyy_- exclamo por el dolor de su tobillo.

_Mmmmm, no estoy totalmente seguro de eso_- exclamo la misma voz, ella levanto su mirada encontrándose con un hermoso hombre de tez blanca, cuerpo bien definido que aun con ese traje se podía notar, también puedo apreciar una cabellera negra que no sabía si era por la luz solar o por el golpe pero podía jurar ver destellos azules, al bajar un poco más pudo apreciar unos ojos negros tan profundos que te podías perder en ellos, una nariz rayando en lo perfecto y unos labios que por Dios se miraban tan deseables! Que hombre! parecía un dios griego de esos que tanto solía leer en sus libros. Será que había muerto y ahora se encontraba viendo al Angel que la llevaría al cielo?

Salió de su trance cuando sintió una mano cerca de su tobillo

-_Estoy bien de seguro es una simple torcedura_- respondió totalmente sonrojada

El joven la cargo en sus brazos ignorando el comentario de la pelirrosa. Haciendo que la ojijade se sonrojara a más no poder, el joven se dirigía a la casa, los portones se abrieron automáticamente dándole total acceso

-_Está bien puedo andar_- exclamo totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada

-_ssshhhh_- La callo el joven, quien caminaba seriamente, en el camino encontró a un hombre de traje de una edad un poco avanzada que parecía ser un mayordomo.

- _¿Señor Sasuke que ha ocurrido?_- dijo el mayordomo era la misma voz que escucho por el parlante.

*así que este es Sasuke* pensó la pelirrosa que se encontraba cómoda en los brazos de tan magnifico hombre. * Caramba menuda mansión* dijo mentalmente la pelirrosa admirando los lujos de la casa.

-_Fran recoge mi maletín por favor_- dijo autoritario el joven

- _si señor_- contesto el mayordomo dirigiéndose al exterior de la casa.

Sasuke dejo a la pelirrosa en un cómodo sillón

_Ahora déjame ver tu tobillo-_ exclamo inclinándose para tomar la parte afectada de la chica, esta al sentir una presión en su tobillo gimió de dolor.

_No te has roto nada_- diagnostico el joven

_Señor Sasuke_- exclamo Fran entrando con el maletín

_Puedes pasarme las vendas del maletín por favor_- dijo Sasuke mientras volvía su mirada al tobillo.

En unos diez minutos ya tenía vendado el tobillo y ya no le dolía mucho.

_Pude que te duela un rato_- revelo el joven guardando sus materiales en el maletín.

_Muchas gracias por su amabilidad_- exclamo la pelirrosa con una hermosa sonrisa- _Oh todavía no me presento. Trabajo con Hinata, ella me pidió q le trajese este libro al señor Uchiha_- termino de decir mientras sacaba de su bolso aquel pequeño libro rojo y extendiéndoselo al joven.

_¿De Hinata?.. ah este libro, muchas gracias, es una primera edición muy rara… y tu nombre es?- _pregunto Sasuke_._

_Sakura.. Sakura Haruno- _respondió la ojijade regalándole su ya muy común sonrisa.

_Gracias- _dijo Sasuke perdiéndose en esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos y brillosos, tan llenos de vida

_De nada- _respondió de la misma manera que el pelinegro, se perdió en esos dos pozos negros, tan misteriosos, cálidos y atrayentes.

_Debería irme-_ dijo la pelirrosa después de salir del trance, se levantó y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta cuando ..

_Eh Sakura-_ llamo Sasuke

_Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?- _pregunto la chica girando la cabeza

_Creo que deberías peinarte antes de salir- _concluyo con una sonrisa torcida Sasuke apenando totalmente a la pobre Sakura.

_Oh gracias- _respondió *_ que embarazoso* _pensó la pelirrosa mientras bajaba la cabeza y salía rápidamente del lugar.

_Es una joven adorable- _menciono Fran después de que vio marchar a la pelirrosa.

_¿Adorable? Queras decir molesta- _dijo con diversión a su mayordomo mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde estuvo Sakura, sintiendo una fragancia embriagadora, una dulce mezcla de cerezo y fresa. Suspiro profundamente dejándose embriagar más por ese exquisito perfume.

_*Ella es una británica Molesta* _pensó Sasuke viéndola salir por la gigantes puertas de la mansión.

Sakura iba cojeando por las calles de Ámsterdam

-_auch_- se quejó, mientras se apoyaba en una vitrina del local más próximo, no aguantaba el dolor de su tobillo. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que había un espejo, y su aspecto era decadente su cara llena de tierra por la caída, su ropa desalineada y su cabello- _¡cielos! ¡Tiene razón mi pelo es un desastre!_

-¡_Sakura_!- llamo una señora de 40 años, cabello rubio con algunas canas, piel blanca, ojos color miel que se esconden detrás de unos lentes y un cuerpo que a pesar de los años sigue teniendo un poco de atractivo. Ella era Tsunade su adorada Tía.

-_Oh Tía Tsunade_- dijo acercándose_-¿Has encontrado algo bonito mientras estabas de compras? _

_-si he encontrado una bufanda preciosa ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti Sakura?_ – Pregunto dulcemente- _¿pudiste entregar el libro?_

-_Sí y conocí al primo de Hinata-dijo recordando sus profundos ojos negros_- _ella no me dijo que vivía en una gran mansión_.- *_Sasuke Uchiha_* volvió a recordarlo tan imponente, atractivo y sobre todo misterioso.

-_nuestras vacaciones ya casi llegan a su fin- _dijo tsunade mientras daba la última mirada a las tiendas_- será agradable estar de vuelta en casa mañana_.

_*Sasuke_* suspiro y llevo su mirada hacia el lugar donde vivía el pelinegro _* nunca volveré a verlo_* pensó tristemente mientras caminaba con su tía hacia el hotel. Ese era su último día en Ámsterdam.

* * *

><p>Espero q este capitulo les gustara, cualkier observacion o opinion q tengan es bienvenida! nuevamente gracias!<p> 


	3. Regreso a Londres

Hola n.n espero que se encuentren bien! disculpen por la demora pero estuve en periodo de examenes en la universidad, ya se imaginaran...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Liz-cam espero que te mejores amiga, cuidate! Gracias x leer espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso a Londres<strong>

**Londres **

Un vuelo comercial aterrizaba en las pistas de Londres.

Sakura recién se había despertado, y quien no lo haría con la voz del capitán avisándoles su arribo a la ciudad y las insistentes aeromozas pidiendo gentilmente que se abrocharan el cinturón, voltio su cara hacia el asiento de al lado y noto a su tía profundamente dormida, comprobado solo su querida tía si podía dormir a pesar del ruido.

Suspiro y volvió a ver por la ventana las luces de tan magnifica ciudad, se miraba tan mágica pero aun así había algo en su interior que le privaba de la felicidad máxima. No sabía que, tuvieron unas excelentes vacaciones, volvieron a su adorada ciudad, volvería a su trabajo que tanto extrañaba, vería a sus amigas, jugaría con los niños, cielos tenia tanto por lo que estar feliz, pero después del encuentro con Sasuke sintió que ese vacío como si al irse de Ámsterdam dejara algo muy importante.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un peso en su hombro, al dirigir su mirada hacia ese punto observo la mano de su tía.

-_Sakura querida_- pronuncio preocupada- _ya todos han salido_- dijo mostrándole el avión vacío- _será mejor que bajemos ya, es muy peligroso andar muy noche por las calles_.

-_Claro tía_- menciono mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, no pensó que su reflexión le llevaría tanto tiempo. Tomaron sus maletas de mano y se dirigieron a la puerta del avión.

Una hora después se encontraban esperando el taxi que habían llamado en una pequeña cafetería a las afuera del aeropuerto.

_*por qué me siento así* _suspiro nuevamente mientras mantenía fija su mirada en él té caliente que había comprado.

_-¿Querida pasa algo?_- pregunto su tía angustiada- _desde que salimos de Ámsterdam has estado suspirando y has tenido una mirada tan triste_- pauso un poco- _¿te sientes mal?_- pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

-_No tía_- negó y le sonrió tratando de disipar la preocupación de su tía-_ lo que pasa es que me siento algo cansada eso es todo_- no le quería revelar el motivo de su tristeza porque ni ella misma lo sabía y no era falta de confianza hacia su tía porque ella era como su madre le confiaba todo pero no quería preocuparla- _cuando logre descansar de seguro me sentiré con más ánimos ya verás_- le dijo más animadamente.

-_Si mi niña, el viaje es muy agotador_- le dijo con una sonrisa- _porque no descansas mañana todo el día y no vas al trabajo, además todavía tienes una semana de vacaciones-_ pronuncio mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

_-Gracias Tía pero no, ya estoy impaciente de ver a los niños_- una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro-_los extrañe tanto, y a las chicas también_- termino de decir. Vaya que las había extrañada tres semanas si verlas era bastante tiempo, ellas se habían convertido en esas hermana que no tuvo. Todos en el hospital eran una parte de la gran familia, y eso sin duda alguna era un motivo por el cual amaba su trabajo. Cuando pasó lo de Sasori todos estuvieron con ella apoyándola, protegiéndola, consolándola. Hasta se acordó de cómo el jefe del hospital Kakashi y un grupo de doctore, enfermero y demás compañeros de trabajo querían darle su merecido a ese hombre. Ella los retuvo para impedir dicha acción. Ansiaba verlos a todos.

-_querida el taxi ya llego_- le aviso con alegría tsunade- _vaya no tardo tanto como esperaba_- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba por la maletas.

Sakura la siguió y se marcharon del lugar. *_seguramente eso es lo que necesito, dormiré antes de irme al hospital, eso me quitara esta extraña sensación_* pensó tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente….<strong>

Nuestra pelirrosa se prepara para asistir nuevamente a su trabajo, portando su ya habitual uniforme que consistía en una gran falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su camisa manga corta del mismo color.

Ella nunca se maquillo, nunca considero la necesidad de hacerlo siempre fue sencilla, trataba de vestir lo más cómoda posible, pero por ello siempre recibía regaños de sus compañeras de trabajo reclamándole que se arreglara ya que era joven y que así podría atrapar a un hombre. Siempre le pareció una tontería ya que pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital y si no era ahí era en las habitaciones de las enfermeras.

Ahí era donde vivía, todas las enfermeras del hospital Spencer tenía lo que era un edificio donde convivían todas, era su hogar y quedaba sumamente cerca del Hospital así que les facilitaba ir y venir por cualquier emergencia que surgiera.

Su tía Tsunade vivía en Castle Combe es considerado el pueblo más hermoso de Inglaterra, para muchos es un sitio de cuentos y si un sitio de películas, en él se han filmado muchas. Y como no si es uno de los lugares que no tiene tiempo, que se ha quedado clavado en un siglo para ser fiel testigo de una época pasada. Era un lugar mágico, su niñez en ese lugar fue inolvidable la casa de su tía no era muy grande pero si muy cómoda y acogedora. Con un jardín magnifico porque a sus tíos les apasionaba las plantas, pero tuvo que despedirse de ese lugar para asistir a la universidad logro entrar a Barts and the London School of Medicine and Dentistry. Logro aspirar ahí con media beca por sus tan excelentes notas. Se graduó de enfermera y se especializo en pediatría.

Ahora era raro cuando visitaba a su tía en Castle Combe pero ella solía ir a visitarla , no muy seguido pero la miraba una o dos veces al mes. Siempre le gusto los lugares tranquilos y definitivamente Castle Combe era un lugar idóneo para tener una familia pero para eso tenía que casarse..

Suspiro frustrada colocándose el sombrero de enfermera, lo aseguro y se vio en el espejo, sonrió para si misma _* vamos Sakura anímate, a nadie le agrada ver una cara triste y menos a los niños_* se mentalizo tratar de dejar el tema del matrimonio, y concentrarse en su trabajo, hoy se presentaría en el hospital recibiría un par de regaños por haberse presentado antes de tiempo pero bueno ellos entenderían.

Salió del cuarto de baño, con su tía habían alquilado un cuarto de hotel para pasar la noche, para así no incomodar a sus compañeras de trabajo. Su tia ya estaba despierta y lista para partir.

-_Buen día querida_- comento su tía al momento que tomaba su abrigo y bolso- _como amaneciste hoy? Lograste descansar? _

-_buenos días tía_- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla- _dormí como un bebe y tú?_

-_yo también querida, ese viaje me dejo agotada-_

-_me imagino pero ahorita vamos para los dormitorios y ahí podrás descansar mejor_- comento mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento de pediatría del hospital Spencer <strong>

-_Bienvenida Sakura_- exclamo muy emocionada Hinata al verla ingresar por las puertas del hospital.

-_Hey Hinata_- respondió con la misma intensidad

-_Que tal Ámsterdam? Encontraste a Sasuke?-_ pregunto curiosa

-_Sí y le he dado el libro_- respondió mientras avanzaban por el vestíbulo y pasar a registrarse.

-_Gracias, espero que te haya invitado a comer por llevarle el libro ¿te quedaste?_- pregunto aún más entusiasmada y con cierta picardía en su mirada.

-_Lo cierto es que me fui justo después de dejar el libro_- respondió sin mucho interés

-_Enserio no puedo creer que mi primo haya sido tan desconsiderado_- respondió un poco desilusionada * _Voy a matar a Sasuke cuando lo vea_* pensó Hinata muy enojada.- _Sakura ¿que piensas del él?_

-_Creo que es muy guapo aunque un poco mayor de lo que esperaba_- confesó

-_Hemos oído algo de un tipo guapo y mayor_- pronunciaron dos enfermeras ya mayores muy entusiasmadas- _¿Quién es?-_ exclamo una mucho más emocionada que la anterior

-_Chicas tenéis un oído fino sabes_- respondió Hinata con cierta vergüenza

-_Por supuesto, es muy difícil conocer a alguien mayor de seis años siendo enfermera pediátrica_- respondió muy animada Fanny una de las enfermeras que se había acercado recientemente, Fanny era una mujer de 38 años, de hermoso parecer, piel blanca y ojos café oscuros, su cabellera negra siempre recogida.

-_Aaayyy conocer un hombre atractivo parece ser un sueño imposible_- suspiro Clara otra enfermera esta mas mayor de 49 años, su cabello estrictamente pintado evitando que notaran sus canas y era de piel un tanto trigueña y ojos color café claros.

-_Así que quien es el hombre guapo?-_ pregunto Fanny con mas entusiasmo de lo normal

-_Es el primo de Hinata_- respondió Sakura mientras se hacía una cola alta.

-_Hinata preséntanoslo_- exclamaron las dos mientras la agarraban de los brazos y la sacudían constantemente

-_me voy a casa_- respondió Hinata mareada por tantos zarandeos

*_me encanta mi trabajo como enfermera pediátrica_* pensó Sakura mientras ingresaba por un de las puertas.

-_Sakura!-_ exclamaron muy emocionados 12 niños que se encontraban en la habitación, pronto todos salieron de sus camas y rodearon a la jijade

-_Sakura mira lo que te hice_- le dijo un niño de 7 años que le enseñaba un dibujo de ella y el juntos.

_-juguemos_- exclamaba otro niño de 10 años

-_has vuelto de tus vacaciones?_- le pregunto una niñita de 6 añitos sosteniendo su osito y su mantita

Y asi paso unas hora disfrutando su tiempo con los niños hasta que shizune entro a la habitación y no con buena cara.

Shizune era la jefa del departamento de enfermeras de pediatría. Era muy buena y carismática, si podía ayudar lo hacía de corazón era muy devota en su trabajo.

-_reunión en mi oficina_- fue lo único que dijo y salió del lugar

Ya todas reunidas en la oficina de shizune

-_tuvimos un paciente de urgencia la noche pasada, es un niño de tres años y su nombre es Sanosuke_- les informo mientras miraba el expediente del paciente.-_veamos Sakura ¿puedes hacerte cargo tú?_

_- Claro Shizune- _respondió mientras tomaba el expediente

_- trepo una pared, no se sabe como pero cayó en la carretera- _informo shizune_- se golpeó la cabeza y ha estado inconsciente desde entonces. _

- _será necesario operarlo?-_ pregunto con pesar mientras se dirigían a la habitación del paciente

-_si se rompió una costilla y le ha perforado un pulmón_- le dijo mientras le se acercaban a la cama donde se encontraba el niño. _-por eso la anestesia va a ser delicada_ - Concluyo presentándole a su paciente

Sakura se quedó maravillada con el niño que yacía en la cama, era de piel blanca como porcelana, su carita muy bien definida y de la venda de su cabeza podía admirase una cabellera negra azulada. No supo porque pero al ver el niño recordó inmediatamente a Sasuke, Dios se parecía demasiado a Sasuke seria posible que

-_Que Sasuke sea su padre-_ susurro Sakura para si misma cuando vio al niño. Era la viva imagen de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>espero les gustara! dentro de poco sera el tan ansiado encuentro entre sakura y sasuke, y ese niño tendra mucho que ver jijiji! espero dejen sus reviews! nos vemos! a y muchas gracias x tu comentario Alexiel-Cullen espero te guste el cap.<p> 


	4. Triste realidad

**Hola de nuevo! disculpen la demora pero es que ya voy a salir de vacaciones de la u, y me estan poniendo muchos trabajos por eso no e podido actualiza, este cap es bien corto pero espero les guste y no se desilusiones..**

* * *

><p><strong>Triste realidad <strong>

Sakura se quedó maravillada con el niño que yacía en la cama, era de piel blanca como porcelana, su carita muy bien definida y de la venda de su cabeza podía admirase una cabellera negra azulada. No supo porque pero al ver el niño recordó inmediatamente a Sasuke, Dios se parecía demasiado a Sasuke sería posible que

-Que Sasuke sea su padre- susurro Sakura para sí misma cuando vio al niño. Era la viva imagen de Sasuke.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y el aire le falto, se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, trató de analizar el caso, tal vez era coincidencia, tal vez el niño no era de Sasuke porque él vive en Ámsterdam y el niño se encontraba en Londres…

-_Sakura? Te encuentras bien_- pregunto shizune al verla apoyarse en la pared y empezar a respirar rápidamente.

Sakura salió de su transe- _oh claro shizune no es nada grave_- se acercó nuevamente al niño

-_Que doctor le hará la cirugía?-_ dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño- _acaso le tocara a Neji? Es muy bueno con el bisturí_- comento mientras acariciaba la cara.

-_Hay un renombrado anestesista en la familia de Sanosuke estamos esperando a que llege_- comento shizune mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

- _Eso es estupendo_- comento Sakura- _Que tenga un doctor en la familia!_

- _Si este niño tiene suerte, iré a buscar a su madre para presentarte y que pueda estar tranquila de que tendrá una enfermera privada_- comento shizune saliendo por la puerta

Sakura se quedó observando al pequeño Sanosuke, era tan lindo, se reprimió mentalmente por sacar conclusiones tan rápido, hasta se reía de ella misma, como podía decir que ese pequeño era hijo de Sasuke, además solo vio a Sasuke una vez como podría decir que el tenia hijo, tal vez solo tal vez era una coincidencia…

-_Sakura te quiero presentar a la madre de Sanosuke_- hablo shizune mientras entraba por la puerta, detrás de ella venia una mujer hermosa, alta, de tez blanca, ojos color Azul, cabellera larga y rubia atada a una coleta alta, vestía tan fina y elegante que la hizo sentirse tan pequeña, ella no se podía comparar a esa mujer se notaba la diferencia, Sakura carecía de curvas y no era tan femenina mientras que ella era todo lo contrario su cuerpo a pesar de la ropa formal que llevaba se notaba que era perfecto y bien proporcionado, y con cada paso que daba para acercarse a la camilla demostraban que era muy femenina en pocas palabras una mujer perfecta.

- _Ella es la señora Uchiha_- le dijo Shizune y fue ahí que confirmo su sospecha, ese era el apellido de Sasuke, ella era la madre de Sanosuke, él se parecía con Sasuke, las pruebas se lo gritaban Sasuke era el padre de Sanosuke

- _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ino Uchiha_- Saludo la hermosa mujer mientras le extendía la mano y ahí es donde su corazón dejo de latir, en su dedo anular sobresalía un precioso anillo de oro con un gran diamante, cuando Sakura extendió la mano para responder al saludo sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

- _Sa.. Sakura.. Haru.. Haruno_- respondió como pudo ya que un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba responder y una picazón en sus ojos no le permitía ver con claridad- _disculpen necesito retirarme por un momento_- y sin esperar la confirmación debida salió de esa habitación

Sakura corrió hasta un baño en el cual se encerró, no quería ver a nadie ni que nadie le preguntara que le pasaba, ni ella misma sabía que le pasaba, a Sasuke solo lo vio una vez, ni siquiera hablaron más de 15 min, era una tontería que se sintiera así, vamos no sabía nada de él, como esperar que fuera soltero, como saberlo si lo único que hizo fue entregarle un libro, no eran nada, él no le haría un comentario de su vida personal porque era una desconocida.

Trataba de aclarase la mente pero porque su corazón dolía tanto, porque sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, porque volvía a sentirse tan desilusionada y engañada, porque el amor no era para ella…. Pero que estaba pensando ¿amor? Se podría enamorar una persona a primera vista? Ella ya lo había pasado y los resultados fueron desastrosos, porque no aprendía de una buena vez… porque no simplemente dejaba de soñar despierta.

Se secó las lágrimas, lavo su cara y se vio en el espejo, ella era una enfermera pediátrica, le encantaba su trabajo y había un niño que la necesitaba, nadie le impediría ayudar en la recuperación de Sanosuke, tenía todo claro Sasuke estaba casado y solo sería una relación de enfermera-paciente, él estaba casado y ella solo estaría hasta que se mejorara Sanosuke, después no lo volvería a ver nunca más esa era su **triste realidad **

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<br>**


	5. Reencuentro

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, eso me motiva mucho no saben cuanto. este cap da a conocer un poco de la relacion de sasuke, amigas trankila ya pongo la otra conti para que se vaya desarrollando mejor! gracias por leer! Ya sali de la u asi que 24/7 con la historia jijijiji

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentro<br>**

Sakura ingresó a la habitación de Sanosuke y pudo observar que a la señora Uchiha se encontraba sola y hablado por su celular, respiro profundamente y tomo lugar al lado del pequeño, al parecer no noto su presencia y seguía hablando se e escuchaba desesperada y muy preocupada.

_Señora Uchiha_- llamo shizune entrando a la habitación

_Acabo de recibir una llamada_- dijo mientras guardaba el celular- _el debería estar aquí de un momento a otro_

_Entonces prepararemos todo_- aseguro tomando la plantilla del pequeño- _Gracias a Dios, Sakura puedes darle el mensaje al doctor Neji? _

_Si señora_- pronuncio mientras se dirigía a buscar al doctor.

_Recuperará la conciencia después de la operación_-dijo shizune mientras consolaba a Ino- _Necesita beber un té y descansar un poco. Sígame señora Uchiha._

*_Señora Uchiha_* pensó Sakura tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba de camino a la habitación de Sanosuke, encontró al doctor Neji muy rápido él se encontraba en la cafetería junto con la enfermera Tenten, muchos rumoraban que estaban saliendo juntos desde hace mucho, pero ella no le tomaba muchas importancia porque cuando Hinata se lo preguntaba Tenten ella lo negaba rotundamente. Por lo menos Neji era soltero uno de los pocos médicos con ese estado civil en el Hospital, y muchas enfermeras y de otras área estaban interesadas en él, pero él siempre se mostraba indiferente, serio y muy callado.<p>

Ella pudo tratarlo al poco tiempo de entrar al Hospital, él le ayudo a adaptarse mejor, le enseño muchas cosas, al igual que Tenten paso mucho tiempo junto, ahí se enteró que él no era tan frio como se mostraba, con las personas que se llegaba a tratar Neji era cálido y muy protector, lo supo porque el siempre amenazaba a Sasori de que si le llegaba a hacer algo a ella lo mataría con sus propias manos, y cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad detrás de Sasori se enojó a tal punto que sus emociones que suele mantener calmada brotaron al máximo, el y Kakashi estaban decididos a hacer pagar a Sasori..

No tenía por qué llorar tenía grandes amigos en el hospital personas que de verdad se preocupaban por ella, personas que la querían y la cuidaban, tal vez en el amor le iba mal pero para eso tenía a sus niños, a su amigas y amigos, tenía una familia.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la habitación antes de abrir la puerta esta fue abierta y la señora Uchiha salió corriendo la siguió con la mirada

-_Sasuke!-_ grito con desespero y se abrazó a él como si su vida se fuera en ello

- _Ino tranquilízate_- le respondió mientras la abrazaba con la misma intensidad- _Estoy seguro de que Sanosuke se pondrá muy bien-_ le dijo

* _Sasuke y esa mujer_* pensaba Sakura tristemente

_Que pasa Sakura?_- pregunto shizune mientras salía de la habitación

_Caramba que guapo es el padre de Sanosuke-_ exclamo una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí

_Que pareja más atractiva_- comentaba otra

*_padre recuérdalo Sakura_* se repetía mentalmente Sakura mientras daba media vuelta *_estoy siendo una estúpida… eso no es asunto mío*_

_Bueno será hora de empezar la operación el quirófano ya está listo y el doctor nos espera_- hablo shizune, Sakura llevaba en camilla a Sanosuke mientras Ino se acercaba a su hijo y le susurraba que todo iba a salir bien y le daba un beso en su frente para volver nuevamente a los brazos de Sasuke.

_Sasuke por favor salva a Sanosuke_- le pedía entre lágrimas Ino

_Cálmate y espera aquí_- le respondió Sasuke mientras se dirigía al quirófano

Siendo observados por Sakura a quien se le hacía un nudo en el estomago

Cuando se estaban preparando para la operación

_Doctor Uchiha soy la señora Shizune jefa de las enfermeras_- se presentó- _esta es Sakura, es la enfermera que cuida a Sanosuke, ella le ayudara. Mientras le mostraba a Sakura _

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Sakura y esta le sonrió esperando que le digiera algo, pero este se giró rápidamente y se fue

Sakura se sintió muy triste* _por supuesto como esperar que me recordara_* se resignó siguió al Dr. Uchiha ya era hora de la operación y no debía perder el tiempo.

*_debería de haber sabido que tendría una hermosa mujer_* pensaba mientras pasaba el bisturí * _necesito dejar de pensar en esto_* se reprendió mentalmente,* _necesito concentrarme_*

La pelirrosa se quedó asombrada por como trabajaban Neji y Sasuke juntos con precisión, parecían que cada uno sabía que hacer sin necesidad de que alguien diera instrucciones. Luego de una hora y media de tención, la operación termino bien.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del quirófano para abrazar a Ino quien se encontraba impaciente en la sala de espera.

_Se pondrá bien_- le dijo y le sonrió

_Oh Sasuke_- respondió la pelirrubia mientras abrazaba fuerte mente al azabache y lloraba de felicidad

Fue una escena hermosa pero muy dolorosa para nuestra pelirrosa, esa escena desbordaba amor un amor que ella nunca iba a tener.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Sanosuke, este aún seguía dormido por la anestesia todos ansiaban saber si respondería favorablemente a la operación.<p>

_El doctor Uchiha a echo un trabajo maravilloso_- dijo shizune mientras revisaba los vendajes del niño- _fue rápido y hábil_

_Estoy de acuerdo-_ respondió Sakura

El resto depende de Sanosuke. Necesita recuperar la conciencia- hablo shizune mientras dejaba se dirigía a la puerta- lo vigilaras esta noche, pobre niño es tan joven – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse

*_recupérate pronto Sanosuke_* pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba al niño. Al estar a su lado lo abrigo más con la sabana- tienes uno padres brillantes a tu lado- le hablaba con cariño, sintió como la puerta se abría y al dirigir su miraba se quedó helada era Sasuke está la observo Fríamente.

_Doctor_- pronuncio como pudo Sakura

_Todavía no hay cambios por lo que veo-_ dijo Sasuke mientras revisaba al niño- _tú te quedaras con el esta noche?_- le pregunto a Sakura

_Si_-respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

_Lo siento su madre está completamente agotada así que la mandare a descansar_- aviso Sasuke-_ella quería estar aquí pero…_

Ha hecho lo correcto, es importante para la recuperación del niño que sus padres estén bien-le interrumpió Sakura

_Eres una enfermera muy capaz_- respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- _por favor cuida de el_- le pidió mientras se marchaba de la habitación

*_enfermera… tiene razón soy solo una enfermera para el_* este era el triste pensamiento que acompañaba a Sakura

_Sanosuke_- llamo Sakura al niño que yacía inconsciente en la camilla- _espero que despiertes pronto-_ le tomo esa pequeña manito_- tu mama y tu papa están esperándote_- concluyo mientras le besaba la frente todo esto era observado por Sasuke quien la miraba tiernamente desde la puerta, la cerro con cuidado y se marcho había dejado en buenas manos a Sanosuke.

* * *

><p>Espero le gustara! xfa dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, asi podre mejorar segun lo que ustedes me dicen! Gracias!<p> 


	6. Una magica velada

Hola a todos y todas espero pasaran una navidad y año nuevo muy felices con sus familias y seres queridos!

Aqui les traigo la conti la hice un poquito mas larga, queria actualizar antes del 31 pero devido a que salimos de viaje no se pudo me quede sin compu toda la semana y hasta hoy logre terminar, espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Una mágica velada**

_Sanosuke_- llamo Sakura al niño que yacía inconsciente en la camilla- _espero que despiertes pronto-_ le tomo esa pequeña manito_- tu mamá y tu papá están esperándote_- concluyo mientras le besaba la frente. Todo esto era observado por Sasuke quien la miraba tiernamente desde la puerta, el cerro con cuidado la puerta y se marcho.

Había dejado en buenas manos a Sanosuke.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

_Mira que día mas hermoso Sanosuke_- le decía Sakura mientras separaba las cortinas y así permitía que el sol penetrara a la habitación- _puedes verlo?_- pregunto, y es que así trataba Sakura a todos sus pacientes, cariñosamente, siempre con niños que habían perdido la conciencia o lastimosamente se encontraban en un estado temporal de coma, le hablaba como si ellos le prestaran atención y le daba estímulos para que ellos reaccionarán

Cuando Sakura voltio el rostro para fijarse en Sanosuke, se llevo una gran sorpresa, su manos empezaban a templar.

_Sanosuke_- grito sorprendida- _señora Shizune_- llamo por el teléfono de la habitación-_Sanosuke esta respondiendo, llame al doctor Uchiha_.

Después de media hora, entro el doctor Uchiha muy agitado a la habitación y detrás de el venia la señora Uchiha, Sasuke empezó a examinar al pequeño, el niño se encontraba con sus ojitos medio abiertos, parecía perdido puesto que el efecto de la anestesia ya había pasado.

_Buen trabajo Sanosuke_- alabo Sasuke-_puedes oírme?-_ pregunto y obtuvo como respuesta un movimiento lento de la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

_Sanosuke_ -exclamo Ino emocionada al ver a su hijo mejor- _Sanosuke_ – era lo único que repetía del asombro y entre lágrimas de alegría abrazo a su pequeño junto con Sasuke.

Sakura sabia que ese era un momento muy intimo para la familia, así que se retiro silenciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamentos de las enfermeras<strong>

Sakura llego muy cansada a los departamentos que compartían con las otras enfermeras, cada quien tenia su respectivo cuarto, por lo cual podía dormir tranquila y tener algo de privacidad.

Agradecía a Dios el hecho de que su turno terminara, al poco tiempo de haberse retirado de la habitación de Sanosuke, estaba feliz porque el recuperara la conciencia pero no quería volver porque su corazón sentía un dolor insoportable al ver a Sasuke con su familia.

Y ahora se encontraba ya en los departamentos, y estaba a punto de subir las gradas hasta que una voz muy familiar la detuvo

_Bienvenida Sakura_- saludo muy animada Hinata que bajaba las gradas portando su uniforme_-¿acabas de regresar del trabajo?_

_Buenos días Hinata_- respondió la pelirosa- _si acabo de terminar turno, y lo que mas anhelo es una buena siesta._

_¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Sanosuke?-_ pregunto preocupada Hinata- _He oído que Sasuke ha tomado un avión para asistirlo._

_Ummm_- dijo Sakura mientras subía las gradas y llegaba donde Hinata- _Sanosuke estaba herido de gravedad_- le informo_- sin embargo, recuperó la conciencia esta mañana_- finalizo feliz

_Que bueno_- dijo Hinata mientras acompañaba a la pelirosa a su habitación

_Debe ser difícil para el Dr. Uchiha operar a su propio hijo_- dijo Sakura mientras a bostezaba- _Sanosuke puede recibir vistitas mañana deberías de ir a verlo_.- sugirió

_¿si?-_ dijo Hinata muy confundida * _lo hare_* pensó Hinata * _un momento Sakura ¿ha dicho Hijo?* _y fue cuando entendió lo que le revelo la pelirosa- _Sakura has dicho que Sasuke opero a su hijo?_- pregunto asombrada la pelinegra

_Hablaremos después, si?-_ dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba su pijama y se dirigía al baño- _estoy exhausta, solo quiero acostarme. _

_Esta bien Sakura_- le dijo no muy conforme Hinata- _pero hablaremos cuando venga, para aclarar algunas cosas si?-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

A los minutos Sakura se encontraba ya en pijamas dispuesta a descansar, se abalanzo sobre la cama más no consiguió dormirse al instante.

*_estoy contenta porque Sanosuke recuperara la conciencia_* pensaba Sakura *_Aun que pueden haber complicaciones, pero en realidad estoy decepcionada del que el doctor Uchiha no me recordara_* suspiro tristemente mientras una lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos jades, *_estoy siendo ridícula_* se dijo mentalmente mientras recordaba aquel rostro tan hermoso que poseía Sasuke _* ¿porque iba un hombre como Sasuke recordar a una chica tan poco sofisticada como yo?_* con ese pensamiento empezó a quedarse dormida.

Sakura se vio interrumpida en su descanso ya que un constante golpeteo en su puerta la hizo levantar, pensó que seria Hinata que llegaba con algún chisme que a ella no le interesaría escuchar pero que su amiga le encantaría contar, observo el reloj de la mesita de noche y eran las 6:24 pm comprendió que ya era tarde.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa puesto que no se trataba de Hinata sino de Jenny, una de las enfermeras que vivía ahí.

_¿Qué ocurre Jenny, estaba dormida?-_ le dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos_- ha pasado algo malo?-_pregunto alarmada

_Tranquila Sakura, y perdón que te levante_- dijo apenada Jenny- _pero es que tienes visitas_

_Una visita?-_ pregunto extrañada Sakura, su tía Tsunade no le dijo que vendría a visitarla

_El doctor Uchiha, esta aquí para verte_- le dijo picaronamente

_Que has dicho_?- pregunto confusa Sakura – _el Doctor Uchiha esta aquí_?- eso hizo que se alarmara y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a el baño, limpio su rostro y peino su cabellera y bajo velozmente.

Y lo que encontró la dejo sin habla, en la sala de pie a la ventana se encontraba Sasuke, con un traje color gris, con ese porte de elegancia, seguridad y masculinidad que hacia que la atmosfera de la habitación se cargara de sensualidad. El corazón de Sakura empezó a acelerase al máximo y un nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar.

_Buenas tardes_- dijo Sasuke al acercarse a ella y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

_Bbuu-enas tardes_- dijo como pudo Sakura, pero después recordó a Sanosuke - _¿Doctor Sasuke a pasado algo?_- pregunto alarmada

_Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar afuera_- comento ignorando la pregunta de la pelirosa

*_Cenar? Porque?_* se pregunto mentalmente Sakura, y al parecer Sasuke leyó su pensamiento

_Yo estoy hambriento y tu?-_ le pregunto

_Yo también tengo hambre_- dijo Sakura sin pensar, y al instante se avergonzó tanto que su cara tomo un color rojizo_.- bien lo que quiero decir es…_

_Tienes cinco minutos para alistarte_- le aviso el pelinegro mientras miraba su  
>Patek Philippe<p>

¿_Qué_? – pregunto avergonzada Sakura

_Por favor prepárate en 5 minutos_- le dijo mientras se sentaba el cómodo sillón de la sala, al ver que la joven se quedaba estática prosiguió- _si no estas aquí en ese tiempo, subiré a buscarte_- dijo autoritario.

_Oh_- dijo Sakura asombrada

_Rápido_- volvió a decir

_De acuerdo, supongo_- dijo Sakura mientras corría a las escaleras *_no puedo creer que el doctor Uchiha sea tan… Agresivo_* pensaba Sakura cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación se asombro de ver a todas las enfermeras y con ellas Hinata esperándola con vestidos, zapatos, carteras accesorios, planchas, secadoras y si no fuera poco con una sonrisa algo macabra para Sakura.

_Sakura vas a tener una Cita_- dijo emocionada Fanny

_Tienes que estar lista en 5 minutos_- exclamo emocionada Jenny- _que rápido_

_Bien hay que dividirnos_- exclamo Hinata mientras ponía orden_- busquemos un vestido sexy pero no atrevido, zapatos altos y tratar de arreglar ese cabello ya!_!- finalizo y todas obedecieron como soldados a un comandante.

Sakura quiso huir de ese lugar sabia que esos 5 minutos serian una tortura.- _chicas esto no es una cita_- trato de aclararlo Sakura pero nadie le escucho.

Después de 5 minutos…

Sasuke ya se había desesperado, se dirigí a las escaleras, cuando estaba decidido a subirlas apareció la pelirosa dejándolo mudo.

_Gracias por esperar_- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras consecuencia de utilizar tacones altos.- _Doctor Uchiha?_

Sakura portaba un vestido color perla corto, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. En la cintura lo adornaba un lazo con un chongo al frente color bronce. Se sentía extraña ya que así no se vestía ella, eso era fuera de lo común y su cabello lo llevaba suelto y levemente ondulado, eso era un cambio significativo ya que siempre lo llevaba amarado en una cola alta. Las chicas la alistaron en tiempo récor no supo de donde sacaron los accesorios, los zapatos, el vestido y todo lo demás pero les agradecía grandemente ya que al verse al lado de doctor Uchiha no se sentía tan pequeña ni poco atractiva, aunque aun vestida así no se comparaba a la elegancia y belleza innata de su esposa la señora Ino.

Sasuke estaba asombrado se le notaba en su cara, por un momento su mirada la escaneo completamente desde su peinado hasta sus zapatos, se sentía descubierta muy expuesta a esa mirada tan penetrante, después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sentir segura y feliz. Le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo y le tendió la el brazo como todo un caballero y salieron en dirección al vehículo que lo esperaba a la orilla de la calle era un hermoso maserati color negro, le abrió la puerta gentilmente para que ella entrara, y después el rodio el carro para poner en marcha el motor.

_Como esta Sanosuke?-_ pregunto al poco tiempo que el carro empezó a andar y esta observaba por la ventana

_Aun no habla pero sigue mejorando_- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa y a la vez viéndola de reojo

_Eso es genial me siento aliviada_- comento Sakura llena de alegría, mientras se volteaba a verlo

_Aun no te he agradecido_- mencionó Sasuke serio

_Agradecido que?-_ pregunto desorientada la pelirosa

_Por traerme el libro_- explico Sasuke regalándole una sonrisa

*_me recuerda_* pensó sorprendida Sakura, la recordaba y eso la hizo sentir muy feliz, la reconoció desde que la vio, pero claro por estar su esposa ahí no dijo nada por no tener problemas.

Al poco tiempo el carro se detuvo, y vio por la ventana, y lo que observo la dejo sin aliento era uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres, Sasuke le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano nuevamente para ayudarla a salir, la ojijade no salía de su asombro hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Era nada mas ni nada menos que el OXO TOWER un restaurante muy lujoso y romántico.

_Debería haberme puesto un vestido mas bonito_- pronuncio Sakura mientras observaba el interior del lugar, varias personas reunidas comiendo y disfrutando, vestidas de una forma tan glamorosa ese no era su ambiente.

_Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez- _le dijo Sasuke mientras seguían al mesero que los llevaba a su respectiva mesa

_Oh_- dijo Sakura asombrada *_la próxima vez_*

Tuvieron una gran conversación durante la cena, hablaron de sus años en la universidad, porque él quiso ser medico, de la mejoría de Sanosuke, y mas, dio la impresión de que la noche termino demasiado rápido.

_La cena estaba deliciosa gracias-_ le dijo la ojijade- _el restaurante era fantástico_-concluyo cuando subían al carro- _me encantaría llevar ahí a mi tía Tsunade_.

_Tía Tsunade_?- pregunto curioso Sasuke

_Mi tía me crio, perdí a mis padres cuando era niña_- le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica

_Vives con ella?-_ siguió indagando Sasuke

_No ella vive en Castle Combe_- dijo la ojijade- _Yo vivo en el departamento de las enfermeras que provee el hospital, pero la visito dos veces al mes. _

_Castle Combe es un gran lugar_- comento el ojinegro

_Así es_- le sonrió Sakura- _a las personas no les gusta las viejas casas de campo porque no son tan convenientes como las casas modernas. Sin embargo yo amo esa casa y su jardín de rosas_

_Una casa de campo rodeada de un jardín de rosas suena hermoso_- le dijo mientras giraba en una esquina- _cuando iras nuevamente?_

_El próximo fin de semana-_ respondió emocionada Sakura porque ya vería a su tía

_El próximo fin de semana? Pienso que tendré tiempo-_ dijo Sasuke, mientras Sakura lo miraba confundida_- te llevare allí, y te recogeré a las diez._

_¿Qué?-_ pronuncio Sakura confundida y sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

_Estamos en tu apartamento_- pronuncio Sasuke ignorando su pregunta- _por favor préstale mas atención a Sanosuke mañana en el trabajo. _

_Oh si claro_-respondió Sakura mientras bajaba del vehículo- _doctor Uchiha_- llamo alarmada Sakura obteniendo como respuesta la atención del ojinegro- _porque me pediste que fuera a cenar y te ofreciste para llevarme a Castle Combe_

_Acaso necesito una razón?-_ le dijo Sasuke

_Si-_ dijo furiosa Sakura- _tiene esposa y tiene_- empezó a decir tristemente- _que pensar en Sanosuke_

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y la observo cuidadosamente, Sakura sabia que no podía darse esperanzas era un hombre casado y ella no iba a destruir un matrimonio o ser el juguete de alguien, se puso seria o al menos eso trato de parecer pero su corazón se aceleraba y la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro.

De pronto Sasuke empezó a reír, soltó una carcajada que la desoriento

_Hablas de mi y de Ino?-_ le pregunto tratando de contener la risa

_Que es tan gracioso?-_ pregunto un poco irritada

_No soy el padre de Sanosuke_- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que no era de burla sino de sinceridad

_¿Qué?-_ dijo aun más confundida Sakura

_Sanosuke es el hijo de mi hermano mayor_- le dijo mas despacio- _Ino es mi cuñada_

_Oh Dios mio_- exclamo apenada la pelirosa, su rostro se había puesto rojo_- lamento haber supuesto algo como eso es solo que_- trataba de explicar Sakura_- parecían una pareja_

_Una pareja he?-_ dijo Sasuke divertido por el sonrojo de Sakura

_Lo siento puedo ser tan ingenua_- le respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza

_Me di cuenta de eso la primera vez que nos vimos_- le dijo mientras entraban a la sala- _nos vemos la próxima semana?_- le pregunto

_Seguro ¡-_ dijo animada- _y gracias_

_Ok buenas noches_- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

_Buenas noches doctor Uchiha_- respondió Sakura mientras miraba su ancha espalda salir en dirección al carro.

Se quedo en el mismo lugar unos 5 minutos mas, esa noche fue mágica, además se dio cuenta por fin que Sasuke no era el padre de Sanosuke y lo mas importante que no estaba casado.

Pero eso la puso a pensar en ciertas cosas *_porque me invitaría a salir? no soy tan atractiva como las mujeres a las que debe estar acostumbrado._* y es que en el mundo de Sasuke Uchiha se reflejaba un estilo de vida muy distinto al suyo, hoy al entrar al restaurante y ver aquellas jóvenes que devoraban con la mirada a Sasuke y a ella la miraban con burla, la hizo sentir incomoda por eso se dedico mas a escuchar que hablar no quería arruinar nada.

_Sakura has regresado_- hablo Hinata mientras bajaba las gradas- _ese era el coche de Sasuke verdad? _

_Si ese era- _respondió la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones_- pensé encontrarte dormida _

_Ni loca me duermo sin saber que ocurrió esta noche- _pronuncio mientras se sentaba a su lado

Sakura le comento sobre la aclaración que le acababa de dar Sasuke con respecto a la relación que tenia suponía tenia con la señora Ino.

_¿Pensabas que Ino y Sasuke estaban casado?- _pregunto la ojiperla divertida por la suposición de su amiga

_Bueno es que se veían tan bien juntos_- trato de justificarse la ojijade- _además tenia sentido que volara desde Ámsterdam para ver a su hijo, aunque Sanosuke es su sobrino y también tendría sentido- _concluyo apenada

Hinata respiro profundo y con la mirada perdida pronunció_- concuerdo con que Ino y Sasuke se vea bien juntos- _dijo muy triste algo que desconcertó a Sakura

_Hinata?- _llamo preocupada- pasa algo malo?

_Nada- dijo volviendo en si- y dime a donde te llevo?- pregunto animada _

_Me llevo al OXO tower- dijo feliz _

_En serio cenaste en el _OXO TOWER- se escucho el grito de asombro de todas las enfermeras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la sala, Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que contarle sobre su grandiosa cena con Sasuke Uchiha esa seria una noche muy larga..

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara, y tambien espero que con este capitulo quedaran aliviadas con la situacion de sasuke! jijij Gracias por leer<p> 


	7. Sueños Rotos

**Hola! aki estoy reportandome perdon por no actualizar antes pero entre a la u y como ya son mis ultimas clases para ir a clinica pues me exigen bastante pero ya organice mi tiempo y espero actualizar pronto jijiji espero les guste..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño roto <strong>

Sakura se levanto muy alegre ese día, recordar la cena con Sasuke era maravilloso, y aun mas saber la verdad le había quitado un peso de encima, su corazón estaba a reventar de gozo, y se le podía notar en su rostro que adornaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

_Sanosuke hace un día precioso!-_ le hablo al niño mientras le abría las cortinas y permitía que los rayos de sol penetraran a la habitación_- es tan agradable tal vez pueda llevarte afuera_- termino de decir mientras se acercaba al pequeño que mantenía su mirada fija en ella

Con una melodía en sus labios cargo a Sanosuke para ponerlo en un cochecito, lo arropo bien y salió en dirección al parque del hospital.

*_aun no puede hablar, pero puede entenderme_* pensó Sakura feliz mientras miraba al pequeño * _el esta mejorando cada día mas…*_

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días señora Shizune<em>- saludo Ino mientras ingresaba a la oficina del jefe de enfermeras

_Buenos días señora Uchiha_- respondió amable

_Sanosuke no esta en su habitación me dijeron que salió a dar un paseo_- dijo Ino

_Sakura se lo pregunto y aparentemente el asistió con la cabeza_- le comento

_¿Enserio? ¿El esta respondiendo? ¿Mi Sanosuke_?- exclamo emocionada Ino con la mejoría de su hijo

_Los niños realmente parecen responderle a Sakura_- le manifestó Shizune- _casi estoy celosa, trabajar con niños es su vocación_- concluyo mientras miraba a Sakura y a Sanosuke atreves de su ventana

Y no solo ellas la observaban sino que Sasuke atreves de las ventanas del pasillo pudo ver como Sakura hablaba y jugaba con su sobrino, y él le respondía mediante sonrisas y agitaba sus manitos emocionado.

*_Sakura es una excelente enfermera_* pensó mientras sonreía, esa imagen que tenia al frente era encantadora, la pelirosa seria una estupenda madre en el futuro y esperaba poder ver esa faceta junto con ella.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba por terminar su turno cuando una enfermera se le acerco<p>

-_Sakura que bueno que te encuentro puedes venir a recepción?_- le pregunto

_-claro, pero pasa algo malo?-_ le pregunto alarmada

-_nada de eso, mas bien es todo lo contrario_- le dijo mientras la jalaba para llegar mas rápido

En recepción

Sakura se sorprendió al ver varias de sus compañeras, todos sus amigos del hospital, a shizune y Kakashi también, eso era raro le dio una mal corazonada, la ultima vez que se habían reunido así fue cuando termino con Sasori y trataban de darle ánimos.

-_chicos que sucede?_ -Pregunto miedosa

-_al fin vienes_- le dijo Kakashi mientras leía un pequeño libro_- todos están muy emocionados- _termino de decirle mientras sonreía debajo de la mascarilla que siempre llevaba puesta.

_-pero que pasa?_, _que es todo esto_- pregunto confundida

-_míralo por ti misma_- le dijo Shizune mientras le abría paso para que viera un gigantesco y hermoso peluche de un oso color caramelo con un corazón y un precioso ramo de rosas, la pelirosa se quedo con la boca abierta

-_para quien es este regalo?-_ pregunto pensando que seria para alguna compañera de trabajo

-_usted es Sakura Haruno_?- pregunto un joven con uniforme de repartidor

_-si_- respondió aun confundida

- _puede firmar aquí_- le extendió una tablilla con una hoja de recibo

Sakura tomo dudosa la tablilla y firmo aun confundida, se la entrego y el joven salió del hospital

_Wau Sakura estas saliendo con un millonario?_-pregunto Fanny emocionada

_Miren las rosas tienen una nota, léela Sakura-_ y le extendió la tarjeta Hinata

_Seguro que esto es para mi?_- pregunto desconcertada Sakura- creo que se han equivocado

_Si seguro hay tantas Sakura Haruno en Londres que te equivocas muy a menudo_- dijo en tono irónico Neji

_Pero como va a ser que me den semejante regalo_- exclamo la pelirosa

_Tal vez es porque el joven esta muy interesado en ti, además eres linda mi niña mejor lee la carta, mientras Lee y Kiba llevan esto al departamento de enfermeras_- dijo shizune

_Aguafiestas yo quería saber que dice la carta_- dijo Jenny

_Yo también_- dijo Hinata

_Vamos chicas que hay pacientes que atender, cuando estén en el departamento le preguntan a Sakura después_. – les ordeno

_Ok_- exclamaron todas dejando a Sakura sola

El corazón de la pelirosa latía muy rápido, sus cara estaba roja como un tomate, abrió lentamente el sobre del cuan salió una pequeña tarjeta que decía: _Cena con migo esta noche a las 8:00 pm en el__The Bentley London_ era lo único que decía y la pequeña firma que tenia era una_ S._

Su corazón casi sale por su boca Sasuke la estaba invitando a salir de nuevo, por Dios era él estaba segura, quería volverla a ver y ella no iba a impedírselo, porque entre ellos ya no existía impedimento.

Se fue muy feliz a trabajar esa noche se pondría nuevamente hermosa para deslumbrarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Wau al <em>_The Bentley London- _exclamo Hinata emocionada_- como me gustaría que a mi me invitaran a lugares así, son tan románticos- _termino de decir con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_Hinata mejor ayúdame a ver que me pongo_- le decía Sakura mientras buscaba en su armario- la ultima _vez que salimos me sentí un poquito fuera del lugar, él es tan elegante y yo…_

_Nada de eso Sakura-_ la reprendió Hinata- _tu eres especial y eres bella, si te dieras cuenta, no te subestimes a ti misma_- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

_Gracias Hinata_- le susurro la pelirosa mientras correspondía su abrazo

_Bien tengo al escuadrón de enfermeras en la sala ya tienen todo listo para la cita de hoy_- le dijo emocionada la pelinegra

_Pero como saben que voy a salir si solo a ti te he dicho_?- pregunto Sakura

_Los chismes vuelan aquí, además leímos la nota antes de que llegaras_ –le respondió Hinata mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

-_HINATA!-_ exclamo furiosa Sakura mientras la seguía

Después de dos horas Sakura estaba lista, y justo a tiempo porque a las 7:50 pm tocaron el timbre, Jenny corrió hasta la puerta y se encontró con un chofer de una lujosa limosina.

-_ya esta lista la señorita Haruno_- pregunto impaciente

_-si en un momento viene_- le dijo mientras pasaba

-_wau ese doctor si tiene dinero mandar una limosina para llevarla a cenar_- exclamo emocionada Fanny, poniendo a la ojijade mas nerviosa de lo que estaba

-_chicas cálmense, Sakura tranquila estas hermosa_- le dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a la pelirosa a ponerse el abrigo- _disfruta esta noche como ninguna otra_- la abrazo

_-gracias chicas les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi_- le dijo a todas y salió en dirección al vehículo

Sakura se encontraba echa un manojo de nervios tanto que no sintió el viaje cuando acordó ya le tenían abierta la puerta y el chofer le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Se dirigió a la recepción del restaurante y dio su nombre, rápidamente fue llevada a una zona privada donde podía apreciarse una mesa para dos finamente decorada, la luz era tenue dándole un toque romántico y la melodía suave casi como un susurro, rosas en toda la estancia, era la cita de su sueño, el mesero le ayudo a quitarle el abrigo revelando un hermoso vestido color jade largo corte sirena, la parte de arriba era descubierta pero su cabello rosa había sido peinado asía un lado de sus hombros revelando una parte de su espalda, se veía espectacular su cuerpo bien marcado por el vestido la hacia ver deseable y elegante a la vez, y la combinación de su pelo y ojos resaltaban esa belleza innata.

-_que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación_- dijo una voz a su espalda, ella conocía bien esa voz, su cara perdió color, su corazón por un instante dejo de latir- _cerezo-_ concluyo

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba en la sala de estar aburrida no encontraba nada entretenido que ver, su novio estaba muy ocupado como para hablar por teléfono y solo le quedaba releer la novela que hace poco había terminado, estaba apunto de tomarla cuando sonó el timbre, observo su reloj que marcaba las 8:35 pm muy tarde para que alguien las visitara y muy temprano para que Sakura volviera.<p>

Se levanto perezosa del sofá y abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió de lo que vio

-_buenas no…-_ Hinata no permitió que terminara de hablar cuando lo interrumpió -_pero tu que rayos haces aquí Sasuke?_

-_es que no puedo venirlas a visitar?-_ pregunto de lo mas tranquilo- _además tenia hambre así que quería invitar a Sakura a comer..-_

_- no se supone que debes de estar cenando con Sakura en el The Bentley London_?- le pregunto alarmada

_- no, no he hablado con ella todo el día, pensaba llevarla a ese lugar otro día_- le respondió

_- tu no le mandates el oso gigante ni las rosas_?- pregunto alarmada Hinata

_-me conoces Hinata yo no soy de los que doy esa clases de cosas, me gusta ser original, porque tan preguntas?- _

_- porque a Sakura hoy le regalaron un oso gigante y rosas, venían con una tarjeta_- Sasuke sintió una opresión en su pecho y una rabia crecía en su interior

_-quien le mando esas cosas- _exigió saber

_-cálmate Sasuke, pensamos que fuiste tu, la carta decía Cena con migo a las 8 en The Bentley London y tenia como firma S- _le dijo

_-Hinata tu sabes que todo lo que firmo son con mis iniciales S.U- _le dijo

_- oh mi Dios- _exclamo Hinata, ya sabia quien pudo ser la persona que le mando los obsequios, su nombre también empezaba con S_- Sasuke tenemos que ir a The Bentley London y traer a Sakura ahora mismo- _le ordeno mientras tomaba sus bolso y cerraba la puerta

_-que tiene de malo que salga con otro tipo- _dijo con amargura_- al fin ella no esta atada a nadie, que haga lo que se le plazca- _respondió serio y frio

_-Sasuke no sea tonto y deja tus celos para después, si no vamos ahora Sakura la va a pasar muy mal, y si no te mueves te arrebatare las llaves y me iré sola- _lo amenazo

_- esta bien pero me explicas que es lo que sucede en el camino- _dijo mientras se dirigían al carro y lo ponían en marcha

* * *

><p>El aire de sus pulmones se había ido, su corazón ya no latía, su cara perdió color a la vez que miraba ese rostro, eso ojos color miel y ese cabello color rojizo<p>

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_**- **pronuncio en susurro y solo pudo observar como él sonreía de lado

Esa era la cita de su sueños pero él no era el chico con el que soñaba estar, ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla al verlo acercarse a ella..

* * *

><p><strong>!espero les gustara! <strong>

**jijiji no se porque pero me gusta poner celoso a sasuke! jijiji**

** !y que mejor que con el ex de sakura Xb!**

** !dejen sus comentarios! **


	8. un caballero al rescate

**hola hola como están? perdón por la demora con la continuación con esta historia es que ya entre a la facultad de medicina y no me a dado un suspiro pero ya estamos aquí nuevamente y espero actualizar mas seguido, mil gracias a cada una por su comentario no saben lo feliz que me hacen poder leer cada uno y eso me motiva a seguir adelante y poder terminarla, espero les guste el capitulo y les agradezco mucho el tiempo que invierten leyendo! **

**Un caballero al rescate**

El aire de sus pulmones se había ido, su corazón ya no latía, su cara perdió color a la vez que miraba ese rostro, eso ojos color miel y ese cabello color rojizo

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_**- **pronuncio en susurro y solo pudo observar como él sonreía de lado

Esa era la cita de su sueños pero él no era el chico con el que soñaba estar, ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla al verlo acercarse a ella..

* * *

><p><em>Y esa es la razón por la que tenemos que llegar cuanto antes-<em> finalizo Hinata después de contarle la triste historia de Sakura al azabache- _ella aún no está preparada para verlo nuevamente _

_¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso? Es un mal nacido ya vera cuando lo vea lo hare pagar_- respondió Sasuke enojado mataría a ese tipo de eso estaba seguro

_Cálmate Sasuke que si te descontrolas podremos chocar_- pronuncio nerviosa observando cómo se pasó un semáforo en rojo de lo rápido que iba

_No puedo Hinata no sé qué pensara hacer con ella_- exclamo inquieto mientras esquivaba unos carros a toda velocidad

_Tal vez piensa engañarla y tratar de volver con ella_- le dijo intranquila- _Sakura es muy ingenua a veces y por ser así se ha llevado este trago amargo _

_Crees que ella lo perdone con el daño que le hizo?_- pregunto incrédulo

_Claro que si Sakura es así ella puede perdonar casi todo, es inocente y bondadosa no cree que exista la maldad_- dijo con una mueca de sonrisa- _sabes ella merece que alguien bueno la quiera ella merece un caballero ya sabes de esos que salvan a las damiselas en peligro _

_Vamos Hinata tu sabes que eso no existe_- respondió de mala gana

_Tal vez no pero puedes intentarlo_- le dijo sonriendo

_Que insinúas?-_ pegunto mientras bajaba la velocidad ya que entraron a una zona con mucho trafico

_Vamos Sasuke te conozco de toda la vida sé que sientes algo por Sakura_- le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro- _es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás y comiences de nuevo_

_Sabes que eso para mí es imposible_- pronuncio triste mientras bajaba la mirada

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos algo confundida no se acordaba que había pasado, en ese momento estaba recostada en un chaise longue individual color rojo, se levantó despacio cuando sintió una mano en su hombro<p>

_Cerezo que bien que ya despertaste me tenías preocupado_- le dijo con voz de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa- _ya estaba pensado llamar a un doctor _

_Sasori-_ apenas pronuncio la ojijade- _oh Dios mío- _dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

_* Por favor Dios que esto sea un mal sueño* _ suplico mentalmente

_Te sorprendió verme de nuevo verdad?_- le pregunto cómico- _me acuerdo que tenía ese efecto en ti aunque me gustaba más cuando te sonrojabas y no cuando te pones así de pálida parece que hubieras visto un fantasma _

_Que haces aquí?_- pregunto alarmada

_Pues cenar contigo pensé que mi tarjeta fue clara_ – le dijo sencillamente

_Pero yo pensé que el de la tarjeta era ..._- no pudo terminar cuando Sasori la interrumpió

_Que pensaste que otro te invito a salir? Quien más que yo podría hacer ese tipo de invitación?_- pronuncio arrogante- _además tu eres mía nadie se puede acercar a ti_

_No Sasori te equivocas no soy tuya nunca lo he sido_- exclamo enojada mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cartera- _fue mi error venir aquí así que me voy_

_Sakura cálmate sé que me excedí con ese comentario_- le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo- _por favor perdóname y olvida lo que dije_- le suplico

_Está bien te disculpo pero tengo que irme, pediré un taxi en recepción_- concluyo soltando su brazo

_No Sakura por favor detente, no podrías cenar conmigo esta noche?_- le pregunto

_Sasori sabes que no puedo aun no-_ le dijo con tristeza en su voz

_Sé que cometí un error y sé que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien pero quiero enmendarlo, por favor no me niegues esto_- le dijo con melancolía- _Sakura por favor somos adultos creo que podemos tener una cena normal sin matarnos _

_Pero yo no me siento bien con esto es que no lo entiendes?-_ le dijo con angustia en su corazón

_Lo se pequeña pero por favor solo eso te pido una cena y si logramos avanzar algo pues ya veremos_

_Avanzar? En qué Sasori?_

_No lo tomes a mal solo quiero que quedemos como amigos_- le dijo mientras extendía su mano- _por favor solo una cena te lo ruego_

Sakura respiro profundamente- _está bien me quedare_- termino mientras se dirigía a la mesa

_Gracias cerezo no te arrepentirás_- sonrió

* * *

><p><em>Por qué rayos no avanzamos?<em>- pregunto desesperada Hinata

_No sé lo que pasa Hinata pero ya nos hemos demorado mucho_- pronuncio Sasuke- _creo que vi unas luces de ambulancia más adelante creo que fue un accidente _

_Oh por Dios que haremos? el hospital más cercano es __en el Hospital Spencer_- dijo preocupada

_Lo se esto va a tardar mucho_- Sasuke se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y apago el auto_- llama al hospital y ve en cuanto el flujo de autos se normalice yo iré al restaurante por Sakura _

_Sasuke escuchas lo que dices? El restaurante esta aun a diez cuadras y no creo que encuentres un taxi_

_Lo sé pero es lo único que puedo hacer_- le dijo- _esperar no se me hace bien y lo sabes, te dejo el carro_- concluyo mientras bajaba de este- _te llamare cuando este con Sakura_

_Está bien aunque aún dudo con tu plan _

_Creo que dijiste que necesito ser un caballero ya sabes el que salva a la damisela en peligro_- dijo en forma de broma

_Ok hare lo que dijiste y más te vale que traigas a Sakura sana y salva o sino le diré a Naruto que te de una paliza de la cual no olvidaras_- le respondió

_Todavía sales con ese dobe?_- le pregunto- pensé que buscarías algo mejor

_Sasuke será mejor que te vayas ya antes de que sea yo la que te la de_- le sentencio- _ahora ve por Sakura_

Sasuke empezó a correr el llegaría cuanto antes a ese restaurante salvaría a su Sakura porque claro que era de él solo que ella aun no lo sabía y se lo haría saber a ese mal nacido.

* * *

><p>Sakura apenas y podía comer no tenía apetito y solo para no se mal educada daba pequeños bocados a la comida, todo estaba en silencio y agradecía eso si el empezaba a hablar a decirle algo no sabía si podría soportarlo.<p>

_Cerezo antes que nada quiero disculparme por el daño que te echo_- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano- _sé que por lo que te hice pasar fue lo peor, tú no te merecías eso_

_Pero lo hicisteis no te importo mis sentimientos ni los de tu esposa_- le reclamo

_Lo se Sakura pero veras nuestro matrimonio fue por conveniencia, yo no la amaba y ella a mí tampoco pero nuestras familias querían que nos casáramos por cuestiones de las empresas de nuestros padres se fortalecieran_- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos_- ese día en el hospital cuando te mire creí que había muero y estaba en el cielo por que mire a un bello ángel sonriendo y me quede sin palabras _

_Sasori por favor no siguas- _suplico

_Sakura créeme cuando te digo me enamore de ti a primera vista, cuando logre hablar contigo fue el mejor regalo que el cielo me pudo haber dado, pero sabía que no podía por estar atado a una persona que ni siquiera le importaba- _le explico

_Sasori no sé a qué quieres llegar con esto- _le respondió incomoda por el comentario_- no quiero hablar de esto por favor_

_No Sakura tengo que decírtelo no quiero que creas que jugué contigo porque no lo hice, por Dios que no te amaba te amo aun y tú? Aun sientes lo que hace más de un año me profesaba- _pregunto impaciente

_Sasori por favor- _le suplico con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas

_Me amas Sakura? Porque yo te amo sobre todas las cosas, te amé tanto como para no decirte sobre mi matrimonio porque si te lo decía te alejarías de mi_

_Si me hubieras amado me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el inicio y no me hubiera ilusionado contigo sabes lo que me dolió darme cuenta que fui la otra?- _exclamo con un nudo en la garganta

_Sé que te daño y no sabes cuánto lo siento es algo que no me deja dormir pero créeme que mis sentimientos son sinceros y solo quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo a tu lado fui feliz muy feliz maldición no me acuerdo cuando en mi vida fui feliz solo a tu lado- _le dijo desesperado_- te amo Sakura _

_Y tu esposa? No piensas en ella_- pregunto incrédula

_Sakura mira con ella no tengo nada nunca lo he tenido, no la amo y creo que nunca la amare- _respondió

_Te vas a divorciar de ella?- _

_No puedo nuestro convenio impide que nos divorciemos solo si es la última opción, pero ella no interferirá en lo nuestro te lo prometo_

_Lo nuestros? Te estas escuchando Sasori? No hay un lo nuestros y creo que nunca más lo volverá a ver- _dijo decidida

_Por favor Sakura recuerda lo feliz que éramos los dos juntos o ya lo olvidaste?- _pregunto incrédulo

* * *

><p>El ojinegro corría por las calles ya faltaba poco, no se acordaba hace cuanto había corrido así, sabía que la mañana siguiente tendría un dolor tremendo en todo el cuerpo pero eso no importaba con tal de saber que Sakura estaba bien todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena.<p>

Cuando menos acordó ya estaba enfrente del prestigioso restaurante sin pensarlo dos veces subió las grabas e ingreso a este, al llegar a recepción una hermosa joven lo recibió con una coqueta sonrisa

_Buenas noches señor tiene alguna reservación_- le dijo lo más melosamente posible

_No, no tengo reservación pero si un amigo_- le dijo serio- su nombre es _**Akasuna no Sasori- **__concluyo con una sonrisa _

_Oh déjeme revisar- _le dijo mientras buscaba en la computadora_- efectivamente si hay una reservación a ese nombre pero lamento decirle que solo es para dos personas en un salón vip, la persona que él esperaba a llegado hace más de una hora el señor Akasuna ha pedido explícitamente que no se le moleste._

_Pero no puede darme el número del salón donde esta?- _pregunto molesto ese mal nacido no solo había invitado a su Sakura a comer sino que la llevo a un salón privado solo de pensar en lo que podría hacerle a la pelirosa hizo que la sangre le hirviera

_Me temo que no señor política del restaurante- _respondió la joven_- algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo?- concluyo coqueta _

_Sabe de verdad necesito hablar con el-_ le dijo desesperado- _es un asunto de vida o muerte_

_Puedo mandar a un camarero a que le de la información si gusta señor_-

_Creo que no me entiende tiene que ser personal solo dime donde esta_- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas seductoras- _sé que puedes hacerlo hazme este pequeño favor_

_Mmmmmmmm creo que nadie se dará cuenta- _le sonrió la joven- _pero te costara una cita conmigo_

A Sasuke no le agrado la idea pero era la única alternativa que tenía- _está bien te daré mi numero para que quedemos _

_Estupendo-_ sonrió triunfante- _el salón es el numero 5 a la derecha y ahora dame tu numero_- le dijo mientras le daba papel y lápiz

Sasuke escribió un número telefónico de mala gana como detestaba las mujeres que eran así de odiosas y molestas, se marchó lo más rápido en busca de Sakura.

No le costó mucho encontrar la puerta del salón estaba decidido a entrar

* * *

><p><em>Dime Sakura ya lo olvidaste?- <em>exigió saber el pelirrojo

_Todo fue una ilusión_- le dijo con la voz quebrantada- _no siguas por favor no insistas mas no entiendes que no pasara nada entre nosotros _

_Sakura si me divorcio de mi esposa estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo_- le pregunto

_Que dices?_- le preguntó incrédula- _como puedes pensar en eso? no podría vivir feliz sabiendo que rompí un matrimonio _

E_ntiende Sakura lo que tengo no es un matrimonio es una carga yo no amo a esa mujer_- le respondió elevando la voz

_Esto no tiene sentido sabes creo que es hora de marcharme_- le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas

Sasori se levantó abruptamente dejando caer la silla, tomo a Sakura de los brazos fuertemente- _es que no entiendes que todo lo estoy haciendo por ti? Eres una niñita malcriada crees que el mundo es como lo dicen los cuentos de hadas! Sakura despierta esto es la realidad_- grito mientras la sacudía fuertemente

_Suéltame Sasori me lastimas_- le dijo la pelirosa tratando de separarse de el con todas sus fuerzas

_No Sakura soy lo único que tienes, crees que alguien más se va a acercar a ti? por favor en todos estos años nadie te ha hecho caso, no eres atractiva, no tienes lo que buscamos los hombres si me rechazas te quedaras sola toda la vida_- le dijo mordazmente- _eres del tipo de chica que cualquiera puede jugar a su antojo, quien te dice que otro no te hará lo mismo que yo, por lo menos yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener algo _

Sakura no aguanto esas frías y crueles palabras y de sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, no podía articular palabras

_Vez no me contradigas soy lo único que tienes_- le dijo más calmado_- tendrás lo que siempre quisiste _

Él tenía toda la razón ella no tenía nada, nadie la iba a querer, no era bella, no tenía atractivo alguno, no era elegante ni femenina no tenía nada, Sasori tenía toda la razón ella vivía en una burbuja creía que todo era como en los cuentos que ilusa nadie la amaría a ella solo jugarían con ella y de eso estaba segura era mejor aceptar a Sasori

_Ya dejaste de hablar tanta mierda_- escucho una voz profunda la saco de sus pensamientos, ella conocía esa voz

_Quien rayos eres tú?_- pregunto Sasori sorprendido- _no sabes que este lugar es un salón privado? No te metas en lo que no te llaman así que mejor lárgate de aquí _

Sasuke lo ignoro totalmente y se dirigió a paso firme a donde estaba Sakura y la separo de pelirrojo

_Vamos Sakura_- le dijo dulcemente mientras le ponía un brazo sobre el hombro de ella protectoramente

_Espera Sakura aún no se va y quién demonios eres tú?_- pregunto colérico el ojimiel

Sasuke se voltio enojado y sin mediar palabra le dio un puñetazo a Sasori en la cara dejando que este cayera de lleno al piso

_Sasori!-_ exclamo preocupada Sakura

_Pero que mierda?_- pronuncio Sasori adolorido en el suelo- _que rayos pasa aquí?_

_Soy Sasuke Uchiha y más vale que no lo olvides_- le dijo mientras lo miraba furioso- _no te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura en tu vida porque no me contendré en una próxima vez_-lo amenazo- _vámonos Sakura este tipo no merece tu lastima _

Sakura aún seguía sorprendida por el actuar del pelinegro que no respondió en seguida, viendo esto Sasuke le tomo la mano y la condujo afuera del salón pidió en recepción el abrigo de la ojijade y se lo coloco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella temblaba y su cara estaba roja y de sus hermosos ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas al verla en ese estado se le encogió el corazón e hizo que su odio por ese tipo aumentara

_Sakura tranquila todo está bien_- le susurró al oído y la abrazo fuertemente_- ya paso no hay de que temer yo estoy contigo_- siguió dándole palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke había pedido un taxi en la recepción del restaurante en el mismo momento que pidió el abrigo de Sakura. En ese momento se dirigían a la residencia de las enfermeras con la pelirosa dormida, estaba furioso con ese bastardo y consigo mismo si hubiera llegado antes Sakura no hubiera escuchado esas palabras hirientes. Haría pagar a ese tipo por cada lágrima que derramo la ojijade, ella no estaba sola el protegería a la pelirosa cueste lo que cueste, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos<p>

_Hmp_- contesto de mala gana

_Sasuke!-_ exclamo Hinata con alivio- _Gracias a Dios, dime llegaste a tiempo? Dime que Sakura está contigo por favor todos estamos preocupados _

_Si está conmigo, en este instante nos dirigimos a la residencia de las enfermeras-_ explico- _será mejor que hablemos más tarde ella esa dormida _

_Gracias a Dios, ahora mismo me dirijo para allá_- le dijo

_Está bien esperare hasta que llegues, adiós-_ corto la llamada porque ya se encontraban afuera de la residencia cargo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo a la entrada se sorprendió un poco porque no tuvo la necesidad de tocar la puerta cuando una enfermera ya estaba ahí, entro a la casa y llevo a la ojijade a su habitación la recostó en la cama, la cubrió con una manta y deposito un beso en su frente antes de cerrar la puerta susurró- _siempre te protegeré no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño- _y con esa promesa se retiró a espera a Hinata en la planta baja para contarle lo sucedido….

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecios? les gusto? que piensan de la forma de actuar de sasori o la de sasuke?<strong>

**mil gracias por leer y en especial gracias a liz-cam por su apoyo que siempre me brinda, también a cherry627, Strikis, nadeshiko-uchiha, blackstar28, AliceKu, Alexiel-Cullen gracias por sus comentarios y espero saber pronto de ustedes! exitos en todo lo que hagan! sayonara! **


End file.
